Broken Silence
by dark-moon1820
Summary: Beginning in the year 2019, at a place thought to be safe, a new power slowly rises; consuming and contaminating the students of Hogwarts one by one. Welcome the birth of a new dark lord. Accepting OCs. Romance in later chapters.
1. Brave the Storm

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of the Harry Potter series, hence why this is fanfiction._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Brave the Storm<strong>

The morning light filtered through the white lace curtains covering the windows of Netherwell Manor, brightening up the otherwise dismal and dark house. A black haired boy of sixteen strode gracefully up the winding staircase, his long fingers barely touching the railing. The boy was tall, over six foot by a good few inches. He had a slim, lanky, build with limbs that seemed to long for his body. His dark hair was on the shaggy side, and was parted in such a way that it covered his right eye almost entirely from view. His slender face seemed to be set in a permanent frown, his mahogany eyes narrowed, and his brow creased; but despite his sour expression, his gangly build, and his sickly pale skin; Kael Netherwell was considered attractive by most of the female population.

Upon reaching the upper floor of his home, the teenage boy let his hand drop lazily to his side. Taking long strides, he made his way down the corridor until he came upon the door he was searching for. He paused for a moment, before softly knocking. He waited for no less than five seconds, and then, hearing no answer, opened the door and walked inside.

Unlike the rest of Netherwell Manor, this room was simple. There were no expense artworks littered about, no silk sheets on the bed, no Persian rug on the floor. The room was mostly empty, and, save for the large bed and dresser, it looked more like a study than a bedroom. Kael glanced about the room, his nose scrunching up in confusion as he didn't see anyone.

"Kayla? It's almost time to go." He said, his bass voice softer than most people would ever get the chance to hear. There was no reply to his words, and the black haired teenager began to stroll around the room looking for its missing occupant. "Where are you?" He asked, concern seeping into his tone. There was a sudden sound from the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, Kael immediately went towards the noise. He raised a hand to knock, but lowered it after realizing that the door was not completely shut. Slowly, he pushed the door open the rest of the way, his heart leaping into his throat at the sight that awaited him. There was his younger sister, her petite eleven year old body curled into a ball on the floor next to the toilet, her long coal black hair messily sprawled around her. Without a second thought, Kael rushed to her side, carefully putting a hand under her back and lifting her into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" He asked hastily, his voice both rough and gentle at the same time. She mumbled something too quiet for Kael to hear, her small, trembling, hand moving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She drew her legs back up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her reddish brown eyes stared at a tile on the floor, glistening with moisture though no tears escaped. She opened and closed her mouth wordlessly a few times, before she finally managed to speak coherently.

"I...I-I'm afraid." She choked out, squeezing her eyes shut as her voice cracked.

Kael felt his brow furrow in worry and confusion. "Afraid of what?" He asked, trying not to pay any attention to the smell of vomit that most likely came from the toilet.

"What if..." She trailed off, taking in a shaky breath. "W-what if I'm placed in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff?"

The older of the two let out a soft chuckle, fondly patting the girl on the head. "Come now, I already told you it doesn't matter to me. No matter where you get placed, you'll still be my sister." He said, shaking his head with a small smile. Kayla didn't seem to be comforted by his words though, her hands gripped her arms tightly, and she buried her head in between her knees.

"It-it's not you I'm afraid of though." She admitted hesitantly, her soft voice muffled by her legs. Kael's eyes widened in understanding, and he clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing into a hateful glare.

"He won't touch you," Kael spat, disgust and rage evident in his harsh whisper; which caused Kayla to unintentionally flinch. Seeing this, Kael calmed his tone. "He won't hurt you, not anymore." He took Kayla's thin, much smaller, hand in his own. "I... I'll protect you. I'll make sure nothing hurts you ever again, least of all him." The dark haired boy promised, but for all he meant every word, something inside him still twisted uncomfortably. Part of him knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep the promise forever, no matter how much he wanted to. His words seemed to calm Kayla down immensely though, as she relaxed into a more normal position. She lightly squeezed the hand that held hers.

"Thank you." She said softly, looking up at Kael for the first time that day, a small smile lighting up her equally, if not more, pale face. Kael returned her smile with one of his own, affectionately ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Squirt. Now come on, we don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express." He said lightly, before standing and helping Kayla to her feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hello readers, and welcome to my first fanfic. I have no beta, but hopefully I was able to catch most of my mistakes on my own. If you see any though, don't hesitant to point them out. Now then, on to the juicy stuff. If you'd like me to include your OC into this story, leave a review with their information. You can write as many as you want, but be aware that I may not accept all the characters offered. I will pick and choose who gets to be in this story (assuming anyone wants their OC to be in it in the first place). This story takes place after the epilogue of the seventh Harry Potter book, so the next generation will be included, though they will not all be main characters. Some of the OCs accepted may also be more of side characters, and if you'd prefer they be such you can just say so. Here are the roles that I need OCs for-_

_(updated 09-11-11)  
><em>

_1 Slytherin (preferably male)  
>1 Ravenclaw<br>2 Hufflepuffs_

_Transfiguration Professor  
>Muggle Studies Professor<em>

_I have a preference towards male characters, so they will have a higher chance of getting in. Here is all the information I need about your OC, you can feel free to add more if you'd like._

_Name:  
>Gender:<br>Age: (11-17 for students, year will correlate. Try to keep girls between the ages of 11 and 14, I have enough that are older)  
>House: (Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff; no more Gryffindor students please. Change this to "Former House" if making a professor.)<br>Blood Status: (pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born, or half-breed)  
>Appearance: (build, height, weight, hair and eye color, etc)<br>History:  
>Personality:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Strengths:  
>Weaknesses:<br>Turn-ons: (things that romantically attract them to a person)  
>Turn-offs: (opposite of the above)<br>Patronus: (no animals that a Harry Potter character already has)  
>Boggart: (what they fear most)<br>Classes: (2__nd__ years and above must choose at least two of the following- __Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, or Muggle Studies. All other classes are __compulsory. _Change this to "Position" if making a professor, followed by what class they teach._.)  
>Extra Notes: (things like if you'd like them to be friendsenemies with a certain person, or if they have a crush on someone; if you want them to be a prefect, or anything else you think I ought to know.)_


	2. Important Information Update

**Author's Note: **_Well, first off, I'd like to offer a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed (and pointed out my spelling error, that was much appreciated). Your characters are all wonderful, and you can expect to see them in the story. I was under the impression that I would have an overflow of characters offered (which I suppose was rather naive of me), but as it seems I won't have an over abundance that means that I won't have to be nearly as picky. There are still a lot of positions left, in case anyone else is interested-_

_1 Slytherin (preferably male)  
>1 Ravenclaw<br>2 Hufflepuffs  
><em>

_Transfiguration Professor  
>Muggle Studies Professor<em>

_I have also edited the application a little, as things that I'll need to know have struck me. Those of you who have already offered up your character using the former application, need not worry, as you can either review this chapter with the extra information, or send me message. Thank you all again, I can't express how much I appreciate your help.  
><em>

_Also, before I forget, here is some basic information about the next generation characters that will be involved-_

Name: Rose Weasley  
>Parents: Ron and Hermione<br>Age: 13  
>House: Gryffindor<p>

Name: Hugo Weasley  
>Parents: Ron and Hermione<br>Age: 11  
>House: Yet to be sorted.<p>

Name: James Sirius Potter  
>Parents: Harry and Ginny<br>Age: 16  
>House: Gryffindor<p>

Name: Albus Severus Potter  
>Parents: Harry and Ginny<br>Age: 13  
>House: Hufflepuff<p>

Name: Lily Luna Potter  
>Parents: Harry and Ginny<br>Age: 11  
>House: Yet to be sorted<p>

Name: Victoire Weasley  
>Parents: Bill and Fleur<br>Age: 18  
>Former House: Ravenclaw<br>Job: Mediwizard in training

Name: Dominique Weasley  
>Parents: Bill and Fleur<br>Age: 14  
>House: Gryffindor<p>

Name: Louis Weasley  
>Parents: Bill and Fleur<br>Age: 12  
>House: Ravenclaw<p>

Name: Teddy Lupin  
>Parents: Remus and Tonks<br>Age: 21  
>Former House: Gryffindor<br>Job: D.A.D.A's Teaching Assistant

Name: Lysander Scamander  
>Parents: Luna and Rolf Scamander<br>Age: 11  
>House: Yet to be sorted<p>

Name: Lorcan Scamander  
>Parents: Luna and Rolf Scamander<br>Age: 11  
>House: Yet to be sorted<p>

Name: Molly Weasley II  
>Parents: Percy and Audrey<br>Age: 16  
>House: Gryffindor<p>

Name: Lucy Weasley  
>Parents: Percy and Audrey<br>Age: 12  
>House: Hufflepuff<p>

Name: Fred Weasley II  
>Parents: George and Angelina<br>Age: 17  
>House: Gryffindor<p>

Name: Roxanne Weasley  
>Parents: George and Angelina<br>Age: 15  
>House: Gryffindor<p>

Name: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
>Parents: Draco and Astoria<br>Age: 13  
>House: Slytherin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Years**  
>Hugo Weasley<br>Lily Luna Potter  
>Lysander Scamander<br>Lorcan Scamander  
>Kayla Netherwell<br>Quezt Grant  
>Flora Underwood<p>

**2nd Years**  
>Lucy Weasley<br>Louis Weasley  
>Annabelle Dolores<p>

**3rd Years**  
>Scorpius Malfoy<br>Albus Potter  
>Rose Weasley<br>Kiara Samantha Crescent  
>Rai Lunesta<p>

**4th Years**  
>Dominique Weasley<br>Lucien Nightingale

**5th Years**  
>Roxanne Weasley<br>Toni Carroll  
>Nicholas Harrison<br>Stephanie Nymphadora Shacklebolt

**6th Years**  
>James Sirius Potter<br>Molly Weasley II  
>Kael Netherwell<br>Kia Tarvigne  
>Marleen Harley<br>Marshall Harley  
>Josebelle Marie Jansen<p>

**7th Years**  
>Fred Weasley II<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindors<strong>  
>Rose Weasley<br>James Sirius Potter  
>Dominique Weasley<br>Molly Weasley II (prefect)  
>Fred Weasley II<br>Roxanne Weasley  
>Toni Carroll<br>Quezt Grant (after sorting)  
>Marleen Harley<br>Marshall Harley  
>Josebelle Marie Jansen<p>

**Hufflepuffs**  
>Albus Severus Potter<br>Lucy Weasley  
>Stephanie Nymphadora Shacklebolt<br>Kiara Samantha Crescent

**Ravenclaws**  
>Louis Weasley<br>Nicholas Harrison (prefect)  
>Rai Lunesta<br>Flora Underwood (after sorting)

**Slytherins**  
>Scorpius Malfoy<br>Annabelle Dolores  
>Kia Tarvigne<br>Kael Netherwell (prefect)  
>Lucien Nightingale<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Males: <strong>14

**Females:** 15


	3. Encounters

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own any rights to the Harry Potter series. __Credit goes to Queztionz for Quezt Grant._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Encounters<strong>

"Breathe." Kael commanded softly, his upper body bent down as he looked at his younger sister's terrified face; which was slowly beginning to turn blue. Kayla jumped a little at his voice, before shakily releasing the air that she hadn't realized she was holding. She gave the older teen a look of gratitude, and satisfied Kael rose back to his full height and strode purposefully into platform 9 ¾; his luggage making almost no sound as it wheeled behind him. Kayla followed him hastily, her short legs having to go twice the speed in order to not be left behind.

As soon as they had gone through the wall, Kayla timidly held onto the back of Kael's sleeve, her head hanging low as she stared at the floor. But, even though she couldn't see them, she could feel people's eyes on her; and she subconsciously wrapped her free hand around the strip of the over sized bag that was slung over her shoulder in a near death grip. Wildly her mind raced, wondering what everyone was thinking at that moment. Were their eyes narrowing in contempt? What kind of judgments were they passing because of the way she looked, or walked?

She couldn't remember getting on the Hogwarts Express. So lost in thought was she that she didn't even realize that both Kael and herself had stopped moving and were now standing, rather awkwardly, in the hall of the train. She snapped out of her trance when Kael cleared his throat, finally lifting her gaze to look at him questioningly.

"I have to go to the prefect compartments near the front." He explained, seeming apologetic about having to leave her.

Kayla nodded numbly, releasing her grip on his sleeve. "Okay..." She whispered, trying not to give away how panicked she felt.

Kael put his hand on her head, slightly ruffling her hair for moment. "You'll be fine." He assured the small dark haired girl, giving her a small smile of encouragement before walking away. Kayla stared after him, smiling a little to herself as he waved a hand at her without turning back. Then, as soon as he was out of sight she slide down to the ground, her bag giving a dull thud.

Holding her head in her hands, she tried to think of what she was supposed to do now. Surely the obvious thing to do would be to open one of the compartments and sit down. She began chewing on her bottom lip nervously. In all honesty she didn't feel ready to face anyone, and she doubted she'd have any luck finding an empty compartment, especially on the first try. She could already picture how incredibly awkward it would be when she opened the door to one of the secluded rooms and interrupted a group of friends in the midst of an important conversation. Oh, the odd looks they'd give her!

Whilst Kayla was running wild scenario's through her head, each ending in a more unpleasant manner than the last, she failed to take into account that she was currently in an open area and thus in the way of anyone who happened by. As it just so happened young Quezt Grant did.

Quezt looked like any other eager 11-year-old going for their first year at Hogwarts. Minus the fact that he could have easily been mistaken for a second or third year were it not for his child-like excitement. But, all things considered, Quezt appeared to be much more ordinary than he was. Because, as everyone knows, a half werewolf is anything but ordinary.

There the werewolf hybrid was, wrapped up in his happiness at going somewhere that no one knew what he was (save for teachers of course, but he doubted they'd play with him anyway). He couldn't wait to finally be treated like another human being! Not to mention he'd heard great things about Hogwarts and all the exciting things that happened there. The part about grades and having to potentially study were not as welcome, but he supposed he could live with it if the rest was as grand as he expected it to be. Hence he merrily walked into the Hogwarts Express, a skip in his step and a grin on his face as he strode through the corridor.

Until he promptly tripped, and fell flat on his face.

Two things were brought to his attention as he gingerly lifted his poor face off the floor and absently blew his black hair out of his face; first was that he had apparently tripped over someone and currently had his legs over their lap, and second was whoever had caused his fall had given a rather hilarious high pitched squeak. It sounded kind of like a mouse actually.

Maneuverings himself, Quezt eventually got into a position where he was able to turn his head and look at the human stumbling block. It was girl, and by the look of her Quezt was suddenly worried that he might have broken something by tripping over her. Merlin, he'd never seen anyone look so fragile. Everything about her was small and thin, leading him to wonder briefly if she was even old enough to be there. If she was, it was likely she was probably going to be one of the shortest students.

Shaking the unimportant thoughts from his head, Quezt assembled himself into a proper sitting position. Holding back laughter as he saw the girl watch his legs move off her lap with comically wide eyes.

"Hello there." He finally greeted with a cheeky grin.

Kayla looked at the spot his legs had previously been, to his face, then back again; her hands seeming to be permanently suspended in the air. Then, suddenly, her face flushed a deep scarlet.

"I-I... I'm s-sorry! I didn't-... couldn't-... sh-shouldn't have..." She stuttered, her words coming out in a rushed blabber. Her voice higher in pitch than usual, though it never rose in volume.

Quezt allowed himself to laugh this time, nearly falling over on his side as he noticed the dark haired girl's face get even redder (which he wouldn't have thought possible). Oh Merlin, the contrast of her scarlet cheeks and her otherwise deathly pale skin for some reason reminded him of the good old wizard Saint Nickolas; who was known for wearing bright red robes with white trimming, among other things.

"Pfft! Your face." He let a few more laughs escape. "It's alright, really, I'm sorry for tripping over you." He managed to say once he had calmed down, his grin staying on his face. "You really shouldn't be sitting on the floor though, heck, neither should I." The half werewolf said, his tone happier than his words, making it sound as if he were making a joke. Nonetheless, he quickly hopped to his feet.

Kayla scrambled to stand as well, wobbling dangerously as the Express suddenly started moving, but able to avoid falling down by using the wall for support. The taller of the two glanced down the hall, his keen hearing picking up the sound of wheels rolling, and sure enough he saw an older lady coming down the corridor with a trolley full of treats.

"Best if we get out of the hall, I think." Quezt said before linking arms with the pale girl, who gave another funny squeak, and dragging her with him to the first compartment he saw.

As the door slid open two boys immediately turned their heads away from the magazine held between them to look up at Quezt and Kayla. The two boys had the same dark blonde hair, were the same height, and had the same willowy build. The boy sitting on the right had perfectly straight hair that was tapered in the back, and had side swept bangs in front; his icy blue eyes stared in Kayla and Quezt's direction, but didn't seem to really be looking at them. The boy on the left, however, who had slightly longer hair that curled at the bottom; his storm gray eyes gazed at them so intensely it was as if he could see into their very souls.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Quezt asked after a second of silence had passed. He didn't wait for the boys to respond before letting his arm slip out of Kayla's, skipping in, and plopping down on the seat opposite them. His leg beginning to bounce up and down at a rapid pace.

"Why, Lysander, it would appear we have company." The one seated on the right said, smiling peacefully.

"How peculiar. I suppose we're not being isolated after all." The one identified as Lysander replied, his voice sounding much the same save for being a bit more whispery. He kept his eyes on Kayla, who had yet to move from the doorway and was busily chewing her lower lip and wringing her hands together. "No need to feel socially awkward. You can sit wherever you like, we won't be offended."

Kayla looked shocked, and stared silently at Lysander with wide eyes.

"No, he can't read minds." The boy on the right pipped in, slowly waving a hand dismissively. "Neither can I, for that matter." He added airily when Kayla turned to look at him with the same expression.

"There's a free seat right here!" Quezt said, patting the spot next to him and smiling expectantly at the dark haired girl. Kayla hesitated a moment, before closing the door and sitting down. "Now it's two on two." Quezt said happily, one of his canines sticking out further than the rest of his teeth as he gave another grin. "Oh, I'm Quezt Grant, by the way. First year, soon to be part of the most wickedly awesome house there is."

"Lorcan Scamander. It's also my first year." The boy on the right said, smiling as he gave a polite bow of his head. "And this," He added, pointing to his left. "Is my twin, Lysander Scamander."

"Pleased to meet you." Lysander said, also giving a bow of his head.

Kayla sucked in a sharp breath as three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, waiting for her to introduce herself. Her lips moved soundlessly for a moment, as she absently played with her hands that were resting in her lap. "Kayla N-Netherwell." She squeaked out shyly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "F-First year a-as well."

"Well that's good!" Quezt chirped. "It would have been beyond mind boggling if you were older than us." He said playfully. Kayla's face scrunched up in confusion, not understanding his teasing jab at her petite build.

The half werewolf glanced at his current company, his gaze slowly sliding from one person to the next, eyes shimmering with mischief. "Now then," He began, rubbing his hands together and giving a less than innocent cackle. "Who wants to do something far more exciting than just sit and wait?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I realize that Lorcan and Lysander are probably younger in all actuality, but I took some creative license in making them the age I wanted (their birth year isn't specified anyway from what I could find). Now, I should probably warn you all that this story is going to be pretty long. If all goes according to plan, it will be at least close to novel length. Also, as you probably gathered from this chapter, I will not be introducing all the OC's at once. They will all come in at whatever time feels most natural to me, as I want to avoid making this choppy and confusing. I also want to warn you that I'll most likely completely ruin your characters, and I'm sorry for that. I try my best, but I'm no mind reader. If you have any complaints about your character acting differently than you think they would, you can always send me a message explaining how you think they should act and why. _

_The "Important Information Update" will change constantly as I edit it to keep it up to date. That way I don't have to upload another chapter like it.  
><em>

_I have never had much said about my writing style, so I really have no idea how good, or bad, I am. Which makes me kinda nervous. So, if you find anything about my writing that irks or impresses you, I'd really love it if you could say so in a review._

_Oh! I may not be the best artist around, but I've decided to draw one character for every chapter I upload, the link to which I'll put in my profile. This chapter is Kayla, so there's a link to an image of her on my profile if you'd like to check it out.  
><em>


	4. Getting Down to Business

_A huge thank you to **RisemboolRanger** and** Queztionz** for leaving such lovely reviews~ You guys are awesome! I really can't thank you enough!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter =( . And Credit for Nicholas Harrison goes to Syao Blossoms_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Getting Down to Business <strong>

Nicholas Harrison had expected a great many things to happen during his fifth year at Hogwarts. As soon as he was informed that he would be a prefect, he had learned all he could of the responsibilities and obligations that came with the job. He had thought, as he walked into one of the prefect compartments, that nothing they said would be able to surprise him. He expected many things, and reasoned that by being so prepared nothing unexpected would happen.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Nicholas had no idea how wrong he was.

_'This is certainly better than the normal compartments.'_ Was Nicholas' first thought, as he glanced around the large, comfortable, room. He had boarded the express early, so not many of the other prefects were in; the few who were had taken to talking in hushed conversation. They looked up at the newly arrived Ravenclaw for only a moment, before returning to whispering to each other. Nicholas resisted the urge to roll his eyes, why they felt the need to speak like children planning a prank was beyond him. Sliding the door closed, the Ravenclaw sat down nonchalantly, pulling a book from his robe pocket for entertainment while he waited for the time they would begin giving out instructions.

It was not long before another person entered the compartment. Nicholas lifted his eyes from his book at the noise of the door opening, a tall boy with coal black hair similar to his own strode in, not wasting a second before he plopped down on a free seat. Taking up the whole length of it as he laid down, an arm over his eyes in an obvious attempted to find darkness.

Uninterested in the new occupant, Nicholas turned his attention back to his book. Reading only a few lines before yet another person came in.

"Hey everyone!" A well known red haired girl greeted as she moved into the room. She was well known for the fact that she was a Weasley, Molly Weasley to exact. After the end of the second wizarding war the Weasleys and Potters had become very famous, and any child attending Hogwarts related to them was treated like some sort of celebrity. Personally, Nicholas could care less that they were offspring of heroes; not that he didn't respect their parents, but after all it was not as though they themselves had helped any in the battle. If children should not be judged for the sins of their parents, why should they for their good deeds?

Shaking his head slightly, Nicholas shifted his eyes back to his book.

"Oh? Hello there, you must be one of the newbies." The energetic voice of Molly said, leaning towards the Ravenclaw; who resisted the urge to sigh. It would seem he was not going to get anymore reading done for awhile.

"Yes. Nicholas Harrison, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss Weasley." He replied, placing a blue ribbon to mark his page before putting the book back in his pocket.

The addressed Weasley let out a friendly laugh, waving her hand back and forth in front of her face. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Molly, everyone does."

As Nicholas opened his mouth to speak, a noise came from the teen resting on the seat opposite him. It sounded suspiciously like a snort of laughter. The boy no longer had his arm over his eyes, instead he was using it to prop his head up as he looked at Molly in what Nicholas could only describe as amusement.

"Aren't you going to greet me too, Molly?" He asked, rolling her name off his tongue in a purposefully slow manner.

The Ravenclaw found himself understanding the reason for the boy's amused expression as Molly's face turned pink. Though whether it was in anger or embarrassment, was debatable. She turned to face the boy, hands on her hips.

"When I said everyone, it didn't include you, Netherwell." The red haired girl responded, hissing out the last word as though it were something truly foul. Nicholas idly connected the dots in his mind at the mention of what he knew to be the boy's surname. The Netherwell family was known in much the same way as the Malfoy family, for their pure blood. They were far less involved in the war, but it was rumored that they had silently supported Voldemort. Though there was never enough evidence found for the law to do anything about it.

"No need to be embarrassed. Call me Kael, Molly." The Netherwell male said, sounding bored out of his mind despite the way his brow quirked in mirth.

Molly spluttered, waving her arms about in the air as she tried to speak coherently. "S-Stop that!" She demanded, stomping her foot in frustration. "You are to refer to me as Weasley, or some sort of derogatory nickname. Understand? Weasley." She let out a long breath, trying to calm herself down. "Now you try." She added, sounded much more composed.

Kael was silent for a few seconds, and Nicholas shook his head in the background, knowing what he was going to say even before the two simple syllables left his mouth.

"Molly?" He finally said, sounding like he had innocently tried to refer to her right.

"No, no, no! Weasley!"

"Molly."

"Netherwell..." She grit out warningly, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Molly?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes, but still speaking in a nonchalant monotone.

Molly's face grew bright red, her cheeks puffing out, and her hands shaking in such a way that Nicholas was sure she was about to burst in a fit of rage. Nicholas found his emotions torn between joining the Netherwell in his amusement at how easily riled Molly was, or joining Molly in being annoyed. But, while Nicholas had no qualms against fighting when provoked, he was normally more of a pacifist; hence he decided to end the rather ridicules argument before Molly lost it.

"He's only trying to get a reaction out of you, ignore him and he'll stop." Nicholas said in a true Ravenclaw fashion, stated like the fact it was. Molly's anger immediately simmered somewhat down, and she turned her back to Kael as she faced Nicholas.

"Yes, of course. Ignore him, that's a good plan." She murmured, before slowly sitting down next to the Ravenclaw.

"Why must you soil my fun, Nicholas?" Kael asked, half-lidded eyes sliding over to the tanned boy. Said boy raised an eyebrow at being addressed so familiarly, was this Kael Netherwell hoping to get a strong reaction out of him as well? If so, he would find himself sorely disappointed.

Before anyone could say anything else, the head boy of Hufflepuff (if his robes and badge could be trusted) cleared his throat loudly enough that everyone's attention was brought to him.

"Er, right..." He started, shifted nervously. "I think it's about time to explain to you what your duties will be, so listen up."

* * *

><p>"You know," Lorcan said, breaking the silence that had settled over the four eleven-year-olds. "If we fell from here we'd probably die." He stated in his dazed voice, as he looked over at the scenery passing by them with fascination.<p>

"Isn't it exciting!" Quezt asked in response, stars practically dancing in his onyx eyes. He had to shout in order to be heard over the wind that wiped around them, which would leave them all with very messy hair later on no doubt, not that Quezt cared. He was ready to jump around in pure bliss at the feeling of pure freedom that he felt while crawling on top of the Hogwarts Express. He held back only because it was not exactly smart to jump around while on top of a moving train. Not when you didn't have anything to catch you.

"Yes quite." Lysander replied, sharing a dreamy smile with his twin. "Though, I do hope we don't run into any Nuffblagers."

Lorcan nodded his head gravely. "Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten about them. It's a shame really, I even remembered to pack the earplugs."

"What are you guys going on about?" Quezt said, turning his head back to look at the twins with a grin. "If we had earplugs how would we hear each other?"

The twins looked to each other, blinked, then simultaneously shrugged.

"That would be a small setback." Lorcan admitted, while Lysander nodded in agreement. Quezt laughed, before shaking his head and continuing to move with the twins following closely behind.

A little ways behind the Scamander twins, Kayla clung onto the train with the desperation of cat hanging off a tree branch with its claws scrambling to stay firmly implanted in the bark so as to avoid falling. She had tried to speak a few times (like just a second ago when she asked what a Nuffblager was), but her soft voice was lost in the wild wind; to the point that she couldn't even hear it herself. She slowly scooted forward, thanking every great wizard she could name that she hadn't changed into her skirt yet. That would have made everything a whole lot more difficult. Though really, she wasn't even sure what she was doing up there in the first place. Absently, she wished that Lysander hadn't been able to transfigure iron bars along the side of the train outside their window. She was almost certain that they were going to get in trouble for this later.

"Alright!" Quezt shouted, carefully leaning and craning his neck as he looked down the side of the train. "This should do it!" He motioned for the others to come next to him. "Think you could make another one of those handle thingies, Ly?" The half werewolf asked Lysander, who nodded.

"Of course." He said, waving his wand and muttering a spell as he pointed to a particular spot on the express. The metal of the train seemed to melt as it reformed, out and over, until there was a nice handle in place. Quezt grinned in satisfaction, and gave Lysander a friendly pat on the back.

"Brilliant." He breathed. "Now, here's what we're going to do-" Quezt stopped, forehead creasing as he noticed that only two or his three accomplices were around him. "Oi!" He called out as he found Kayla very slowly making her way towards them. "Hurry up, Kay! You'll need to hear this too!" The dark eyed boy chuckled at the unmasked surprise that flew across the smaller girl's face as he called her by the nickname he'd decided to give her. He liked to give people nicknames, though he'd never seen anyone look so stunned because of it before. Weird girl, she was. Funny, but weird.

She speed up, and reached the other three soon enough. Her mouth moved, and Quezt leaned over to try and hear what she was saying. To no avail. It seemed that Lysander understood her though, as he shook his head lightly.

"No need to apologize." He said simply. "What was it you were saying, Quezt?"

Quezt looked over his current company for a moment, from the terrified Kayla, to the eerily tranquil Lysander, and finally to Lorcan who was dreamily staring up at the clouds. How had he managed to come across such unique people?

_'Just lucky, I guess.'_ He thought to himself, grinning widely as he began to talk again. "Right, so here's the plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _So, what do you guys think? Can you guess what they're planning on doing? I'm becoming increasingly fond of Quezt the more I write about him. I also like Nicholas' character, though I'm not sure he turned out how his dear creator had in mind. I worried a lot about messing something up, but after it got to the point that I was afraid to write just about anything, I decided to not think about it and simply write to my hearts content. Which was like a breath of fresh air. Hopefully this chapter didn't turn out too bad, though there are probably a few mistakes here and there that I didn't catch; and if you find them don't forget to point them out so I can fix them. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this!_

_The character art for this chapter is (as you probably already guessed) Kael, the link to his picture is on my profile._


End file.
